


The Violin Teacher

by SourCherryBaz61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Baz is a violin teacher, Bisexual Simon Snow, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, POV Simon Snow, Simon Snow is gay for Baz Pitch, SnowBaz, Violinist Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, carry on, carry on rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBaz61/pseuds/SourCherryBaz61
Summary: One day, Simon Snow sees Baz Pitch who's a violin teacher and Simon finds himself asking Baz to teach him to play the violin just to spend some time with him.





	1. One.

The first day I saw him was when I came out of my new gym. I was all sweaty and he was all clean and proper. That's why I noticed him out of all the people in the street. Even on one of my good days, I wouldn't look like that. 

He was wearing a white shirt that was tucked into his fitted pants and he had a violin case on his shoulders and a coffee cup in his hand. His hair was long for a bloke. And the wind only did it justice. 

Initially I had only planned on going to the gym once a week. But after seeing him, I decided that I needed to fit a little bit more of working out into my schedule.

Each time I went to the gym, I would see him walking into a building. One day, in order to know what he really did in there, I went inside when he was not there. 

I went through a hallway and opened one of the doors and reached a classroom. I looked around the room and saw the bloke in many photos on the wall, playing violin, standing with kids, accepting a trophy and many many more. And the room was filled with all sorts of musical instruments and it was beautifully arranged. 

"You're not supposed to be in here."

I jumped a little and turned around to come face to face with the same man in those photos.

"I-uh-ahem..Si- ..I'm Simon." 

"Okay Simon, you're not supposed to be in here." He repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, I'm sorry, I -uh- you teach the violin yeah?" 

"That is correct." He said folding his arms in front of him.

"Can you um.. teach me?" 

I don't know why I said that. It came out of my mouth and that's when I realized that I was just looking for an opportunity to get to know him or to spend time with him.

"You want to learn to play violin?" 

"Yeah." 

"Simon, most of the students I have are kids." 

So much for spending time with him.  
"Oh, um, okay. Alright then. Thanks anyway." I said and went around him to the door.

"But, if you really want to, I could teach you separately. I don't mind."

I couldn't stop the grin that was forming on my face. 

"Yes! I would love that!" 

He raises one of his eyebrow again. 

"I mean, yeah that would be nice." I said toning down the enthusiasm. 

"Okay, Simon. We will meet here tomorrow at 4, yeah?" 

"Yeah! Sure okay" 

I turn around to walk through the door.

"Don't you want to know my name?" He asked with a smirk. He looked absolutely fucking great when he did that. 

"Oh right! Yes! And your number as well? You know like to call you if something comes up or ..maybe text like if you're going to be teaching me, it would come in handy, you know?" I'm babbling now.

The smirk deepened. "Right. I'm Baz, Baz Pitch." he said offering his hand for a shake.  
Just that mere touch made my neck and face warm up. The shake lasted a little longer than necessary, not that I minded.

"And give me your phone.''

I patted my jeans down to find my phone and I gave it to him when I found it.

"Here you go, Simon ..?" 

"Snow, Simon Snow" 

That smirk didn't leave his face. "I will see you tomorrow, Snow."


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the class begins.

I was there at the doorsteps of the building at 3:45. I didn't want to be late to see him. No matter how nervous he made me, I wanted to see him as soon as possible. But he got there at sharp 4:00.

I was fidgeting on my phone when he came and stood in front of me. 

"Hello, Snow."  
I jumped again. 

"Hey! Hi, you're here." 

"Yes, I told you I would be." 

"Right, you did." I pushed my hands deep into my jean pockets. I was really nervous. 

"Where's your violin?" 

"I, umm, I don't have one."  
Shit. How could I have forgetten the most important thing? It's not like I had one with me at home but I could have at least rented it.

"You don't have one?" The eyebrow raise was back. 

"Uh yeah.." 

"And you want me to teach you how? Do I just motion the air?" 

"Uhhh, I..." 

"Come inside, I have an extra." 

"Oh that's good! Thanks!" 

 

"Alright, will this do?" He said extending a beautiful black sleek violin that deserved to be more than just an extra. 

"Wow, this is beautiful." 

"Yeah, it is." He had a smile on his face.  
The smile that a person would have when they look at their child who's just made them proud. I couldn't stop my smile either.

"Let's begin, shall we?" He said opening his violin case to reveal a violin very similar to mine but with pretty matte designs on it. He sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah of course." I said sitting opposite to him. 

The violin was heavy, I didn't expect it to be. I held it to my chin and Baz tsk-ed.  
I immediately brought it down to my lap. 

"You don't know how to hold it, do you?" He asked tilting his head.

"I think you know the answer." I said scratching the back of my neck. 

"Get up." 

"What?"

"Get up, Snow. I'm going to show you how to hold it." 

I got up and he kept his violin on his seat and came up behind me. 

"Do you, do you mind if I touch you?" His voice was low and his breath was so warm on my neck. 

I tried to say no but nothing came out. Instead I just shook my head. 

His hands slid down my hand that was holding the violin and brought it up. He came in front of me and tucked the violin head into my neck. His hands brushed my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. 

Then he came around me again and passed me the bow and his fingers closed around my hand on the bow and his other hand was on the strings. 

"Just hold the violin, let me play for you." His voice sounded raspy. 

He started playing and it was so beautiful. That was the first time I heard him play and I turned my head a little. He had his eyes cast down and his lips so close to me. I wished I could just close the distance. I didn't know I was moving forward until I heard the music stop. I looked up into his eyes. They were looking directly at me. I blushed because he had just caught me staring at his lips. 

"So, that's how you hold a violin." He said dropping his hands. 

"Yes, ofcourse, thanks you know for.. it was beautiful."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. So shall we continue?" 

"Of course." I said, my cheeks were still burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and I accept all kinds of criticism, so feel free to do that! 💕


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon listens to Penny and invites Baz to a party.

Our schedule was three days a week and already five classes had gone by. When I was not at his class, I kept thinking about when I would see him again.

I was sitting on the couch, thinking about him when Penny snapped her fingers in my face. 

"Earth to Simon." 

"What?" I said annoyed that she brought me back to reality. 

"Simon, you really are an idiot. If you like a guy, you ask that person on a date. You don't just join a class he teaches!"

"But I don't even know if he likes me. I don't even know if he likes _guys_ !" 

"Oh my god, Simon. You know what? Invite him to Micah's birthday party." 

"Wait, really?" 

"Yes, really. Why not? " 

"You think he will come?" 

"Well, look at it this way, if he doesn't, you don't really have to continue learning something that you had no interest in the first place. " 

"Hey! I like playing violin, it's really beautiful." 

"Simon, who are we kidding here?" She said sounding exasperated.

"Fine, you're right. But it is nice. It's just I'm no good at it." 

"I know." She teased.

~~~

The next day, when class was over, I didn't know how to ask him. I didn't know if he would say yes. 

"Aren't you leaving, Snow?" He asked his back turned to me, packing the violin in the case.

"Uhh, yeah, in a bit, I-uh have to ask you something." 

"Go ahead." He said turning around and putting the violin case on his shoulders.

"Okay, so it's my roommate's boyfriend's birthday tomorrow and we are having a party for him at our flat, I was uh wondering if you wanted to, you know, maybe come?" 

"You want me to come?" 

"Yeah, that would be nice I mean if you're free, like it would be fun, I promise." 

"Text me the address." He said smirking.  
I almost sat back down on the floor with relief. 

~~~

The party was in full swing and our flat was filled with people. But the person I wanted was nowhere to be seen. Each time I had a conversation with someone my eyes drifted to our front door to see if he would walk in. If he did, what would he wear? Would he still be prim and proper? I knew he was somewhat my age, maybe a little older, but I had never seen him in anything other than his fitted button down shirts and pants.

After a few more minutes of waiting, I chucked all hope that he would come, out the window and decided to get some drinks and just try to have fun myself. I was talking to Agatha, when she literally started squealing.

"Simon! Is that him? He's here!" She said looking over my shoulder. 

"Who is?" I said turning around.

"I am seriously going to smack you right now. Simon! Him! Your violin teacher! That's him right? " 

Just those two words made my heart beat twice as fast. And I saw him standing near the door.  
"Shit, it is him." 

I knew he would look different but I didn't think he would look this different. He had on a black t shirt with black ripped jeans. His hair was messier and his fore arms even had a few tattoos, something I had never seen before.

I was still looking at him when his eyes caught mine. He smirked and waved his hands at me to go to him.

I slowly dragged my legs forward. 

"Hey." He said leaning on the snacks table near the door and crossing his legs at the ankles.

"You- you're wearing jeans." 

He laughed.  
"I am. And you're wearing confetti." He said plucking a few strings out of my hair. 

That made me laugh. 

"You came. I didn't think you would." 

"Why would you think that?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I-uh I don't know. I just." 

"I mean, it's not everyday that one of my students invite me to a party they are throwing." 

"Oh get over it, you aren't even that old. How old are you anyway?" The alcohol was making me a little bold. 

"Twenty-four." 

"I'm twenty-two so shush." I said leaning onto the table next to him. 

He laughed again. I noticed that just the environment and his outfit made him a lot more carefree. 

"You look good like this." 

"Like this?" He asked gesturing to his outfit. 

"Like that and also like that. " I said pointing to his smile. 

He smiled.  
"Yours is better." He said looking directly at me. 

I blushed and looked down, a few curls curtaining my eyes. He reached over and pushed them away. My face warmed and I looked over at him. His hands slid down to my neck, thumb brushing my cheek. It stayed there. 

I moved closer and he didn't move away. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were focused on my lips. That was the only encouragement I needed. I closed the distance between us, our lips brushing against each other. He pressed them together, other hand coming to my waist. 

His lips were soft and small. I slid my hands into his hair. I had been wanting to touch it ever since I saw him that first day. I was going to press in further when he pulled away. 

"You didn't really want to learn to play the violin, did you?" He asked smirking. 

"No." I leaned in again and he smiled into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the final chapter! I'm going away for a few days so I decided to just post this chapter today. Hope you guys liked this story! Feel free to comment!


End file.
